Good Girls Like Bad Boys
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Songfic. Elena finds herself thinking about the older Salvatore brother and asks herself why she likes him. And then she finds herself going out into the night...


_So, me being the VD geek that I am, tried to see if any of the TV show episodes were on YouTube. On failing that I searched Damon Salvatore and one of the vids that came up had this song by Jadyn Maria._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters or the song. _

**~DelenaDelenaDelenaDelena~**

Elena bit her lip as she wrapped a blonde curl round her finger absentmindedly. She was in an empty room at the boarding house, gazing out the window towards the forest, a light fog's creeping tendrils hovering over the hardened ground.

She imagined Damon lurking deep inside the trees, plotting some scheme to cause trouble and annoy the hell out of Stefan.

_But_, she mused, _he might not even be there. He could be preying on some girl in town…_

Some small part of her felt a jealous tinge at the mental picture of Damon sinking his fangs into another girl's throat. Elena sighed, exasperated. She knew it wasn't wise to feel something for Damon. He was Stefan's brother; the epitome of everything sinful and wicked.

Of everything… forbidden.

_You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama  
But what she don't know won't hurt her  
You're so controlling, so demanding, like to take advantage of me  
But I don't mind, no sir._

__There'd been those moments of course, when he'd had her cornered, or against a wall, when he'd nearly kissed her. She found that Damon delighted in teasing her and pissing off Stefan (which was a given, really). He was the stereotypical bad boy, the one that every girl wants to be with, despite knowing deep down that she should stay away from him.

Stefan was not pleased with Damon's infatuation with her. And that was an understatement, but Elena didn't blame him. Damon was like a beacon to every 'good girl'. He screamed sexuality and danger… he was exciting. Girls were drawn to him, helpless, fixated on an unspoken promise that he seemed to exude.

A promise of fun… of the sinfully delicious kind.

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin  
Just like a disease that keeps on,  
Keeps on eating at me  
I know good and well you're good for nothing  
They say you don't deserve me but it really don't disturb me_

Elena couldn't say that she wasn't like those other girls, because, if she was totally honest, every time he looked at her, shivers ran down her spine. Then he would give her that predatory grin as he heard her heart beat faster, pounding against her chest…

She sighed, and was about to turn away from the window when a huge black bird suddenly appeared out of nowhere, swooping past the glass and settling in a tree. Elena put a hand to her chest, as though it would calm her racing heart from the shock. She looked over to the bird, and realised that it was a crow.

And that its beady eyes were pinned to her.

"Shoot."

Elena knew that bird, and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. How she wished Stefan was in the house with her and not out hunting.

She felt naked under the crow's penetrating gaze, and pulled her robe on over her pyjama shorts and tanktop, but it didn't shake off her feeling of vulnerability. The crow tilted its head to the side and cawed. Elena's hand reached down for the latch on the window. It was still locked.

Biting her lip, she turned from the window and left Stefan's room, walking lightly down the stairs, cringing when a particularly old floorboard creaked loudly beneath her feet. Mrs Flowers did not wake and find her in the hallway, and she was grateful that she hadn't.

Upon reaching the front door, Elena's heart started beating wildly. _I shouldn't be doing this, what am I doing, I can't believe I'm doing this…_ She opened the door and took a slow step over the threshold. Now she really was vulnerable. Elena wasn't inside anymore; there wasn't the protection of being inside a home anymore. She was outside, in the dark, at night. She was in Damon's domain.

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?  
Like a moth to a flame, guess I'm back here again  
Tell me why the dark side just catches my eye  
I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling__  
_

The funny thing was, she found she wasn't scared, despite knowing that Damon was capable of ripping her throat out with a flick of his wrist or a jerk of his fangs. But for some reason she knew he wouldn't, and some miniscule part of her found the dangerous power of Damon intoxicating.

Shaking her head, Elena looked up to the tree that stood just outside Stefan's window, but no crow was there. Instead, a dark figure was lounging on one of its branches, one booted foot hanging down, the other braced on the branch.

"Princess… Nice to see you outside."

Elena swallowed. "I needed some air."

Damon dropped from his branch and landed lightly despite the thirty foot drop. "I bet you did." He looked up at the window she'd been standing at minutes before and added, "Saint Stefan know you're out here?"

She shook her head, her blonde curls swaying. "No. He's out hunting."

"Does the old woman know you're out here?"

"She's asleep. She didn't know I was in the house to begin with."

A predatory grin slid onto Damon's face as he stepped close to her. "Sooo… nobody knows you're out here. Nobody knows _I'm _here…" His husky voice sent shivers down her spine, and she held her robe tighter around her even though it wasn't cold. "So I could do anything I wanted with you and no one would know." He moved closer to her and she backed up; a moment later she found her back hitting the side of the house, Damon inches away from her.

"I could do _anything_ I want…" He swept her hair back and pulled on it, tilting her head to just the right angle to bare her neck to him. He smirked down at her as he heard her little heart beat faster in her chest, and he dipped his head to her neck, pressing hot kisses to her throat, dragging his teeth along the soft skin.

"Damon," she whispered, half wanting him to do something, half wanting to scream at the top of her voice.

"You know, Princess? I almost think you _want_ me to bite…" His fangs hadn't elongated yet, he had control… barely, but he bit the curve of her neck with normal teeth, grinning wickedly against her skin as he felt her tense then relax against him.

_You're cocky and its working, chauvinistic and its perfect  
Must be something wrong with me  
I used to think that I was strong,  
But now I see how I was wrong  
Because you took control of me_

Elena didn't know why Damon had such a hold over her, though she knew it wasn't compulsion; Stefan's locket was still around her neck.

Stefan…

She loved him, yes, but there was just _something_ that Damon seemed to have that he didn't. Stefan wouldn't toy with her in this way; Stefan would ask her if she was sure about three times before he actually bit her.

Speaking of biting, Damon's fangs had elongated, and he was dragging them along the column of her neck, as though choosing where to bite. His hands on her waist pulled her closer to his body, and Elena's hands snaked up to his shoulders, her fingers clutching the smooth leather of his jacket.

"Damon…" she hated how needy her voice sounded, hated that she was asking _him _to _bite _her, but she just couldn't help it any more. Damon had power over her, and she found that she liked being under it.

"Calm down, Princess," he murmured. "I'll do it when _I'm _ready."

Nothing happened for a moment, then suddenly she felt his sharp fangs sink into her skin. She gasped and clutched him tighter. He wrapped an arm round her waist, his other hand tangled in her hair, holding her head so she stayed at the right angle.

Elena always liked the feeling of giving blood, it sent warm tingles to her stomach and made her feel closer to the person she was giving to. Of course, the only person that had drank from her was Stefan. Until now.

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin  
Just like a disease that keeps on,  
Keeps on eating at me  
I know good and well you're good for nothing  
They say you don't deserve me but it really don't disturb me_

Damon shut his eyes as he heard Elena's heart beat hard, and something in his mind shouted in triumph as the metallic taste of her blood filled his mouth. Elena wilted, her body going limp in his hold as he drank. _Just look at St Stefan's little human now,_ he thought, smirking against her skin – a smirk that grew as Elena wrapped a leg around his hip.

She didn't know what had come over her; the only reason to her behaviour that she could think of was that her mind was close to Damon's pulled together by the vampire's bite. Unlike when Stefan had bitten her, Elena wasn't pulled into Damon's mind; his mental barriers were strong against invaders. His mind was dark, and a trickle of his Power ebbed into her, ensnaring her senses so that they were all focused on him and the feelings created by the bloodletting.

Damon pulled back, withdrawing his fangs from her throat. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes, finding himself looking directly into Elena's. Elena became lost in those dark eyes of his, the irises nearly the same colour as the pupils. Before she could think, she shortened the tiny distance between their mouths, pressing her lips to his.

Damon was taken aback for a moment, before returning the kiss. Elena's hands slid up from his shoulders to loop around the back of his neck and pulled him forward so she was trapped between his strong body and the wall, with no space between. She twisted one hand into his black hair as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, not caring that she could taste her own blood on his tongue.

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?  
Like a moth to a flame, guess I'm back here again  
Tell me why the dark side just catches my eye  
I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling  
_

Elena whimpered at the loss of his mouth when he pulled back, and she looked up at him, wondering why he'd suddenly moved away.

"I think you should go back to bed," he muttered, stepping back and walking away, heading back to the tree line of the forest. Her eyes followed him until he was swallowed up by the darkness.

"Damon?"

There was no answer.

Fixing her robe, Elena turned and went back into the house, biting her bottom lip. She climbed the stairs and shut Stefan's bedroom door behind her. She settled on the bed, curling up in the middle of it, breathing in the scent of Stefan on the sheets.

Why had she kissed Damon? Why had she let him bite her?

It would've been better to have screamed and wake Mrs Flowers when he'd bitten her. It would've been better to have at least _tried_ to fight him off.

It would've been better if she hadn't gone outside in the first place.

Elena lay curled up for a few minutes, trying to go back to sleep. Sighing, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Somehow, she found herself getting off the bed and going back over to the window. Resting her hands on the sill, she leaned forward and looked out through the glass, straining her eyes to look out into the darkness.

She knew he was out there, just beyond her range of vision; she could feel his eyes on her, watching her. She brought a hand up to her neck, her fingertips brushing over the small wounds on her throat. Biting her lip, she remembered the rapture she'd felt when he'd bitten her; it was nothing like she'd ever felt before.

Elena scolded herself. Damon wasn't safe. He wasn't like Stefan. He wasn't a good guy. He was a bad one.

A small smile crept onto her face as a certain black bird flew up into the sky, cawing as he passed the window.

But maybe that was why she liked him.

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?  
I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no  
_

**~DelenaDelenaDelenaDelena~**

_A little something that I just had to write… talk about annoying ideas._

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think._

_Make me happy: read & review_

_Luna xxx_


End file.
